Another Day
by Putri Luna
Summary: Adalah hal yang sangat konyol jika Alfred berharap jika Arthur juga menyukainya. Lihat saja pria itu—ya, pria manis yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu tengah menatap keluar jendela. Fokus ke satu titik, ke arah pria yang dicintainya./mind to RnR?


**Another Day**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Hirumaya**

**Warning: AU, human name used, minim dialog, alur loncat-loncat, OOC—tabok si France yang kerasukan arwah model casabl**ca**

**Awas, virus galau menyebar!**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Adalah hal yang sangat konyol jika Alfred berharap jika Arthur juga menyukainya. Lihat saja pria itu—ya, pria manis yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu tengah menatap keluar jendela. Fokus ke satu titik, ke arah pria yang dicintainya.

Pria itu—Arthur, tidak mencintainya, _hell_, bahkan menyukainya pun tidak. Alfred tahu, sejak dari dulu dia tahu, jika Arthur menyukai Francis—pria dewasa yang bergelar _playboy_ itu. Walaupun setiap pertemuan dibumbui pertengkaran, dan acapkali sumpah serapah terdengar dari mulut Arthur dengan lantangnya, namun toh, pada akhirnya, Francis tetap datang ke rumah dan Arthur tidak pernah—_satu kalipun tidak_—mengusir Francis keluar.

Arthur selalu berkata—berteriak lebih tepatnya, di setiap tempat, ke semua orang, termasuk Alfred, bahwa dia membenci Francis dan tak akan pernah ada (_camkan itu baik-baik!_) kisah romansa di antara mereka berdua.

Kala itu senyuman Alfred sangat jelas tercipta, namun semua itu terpatahkan. Hatinya tertusuk di titik yang paling menyakitkan kala melihat bagaimana rona merah di pipi Arthur saat Francis berpaling darinya, atau bagaimana gambar hati tercipta dari telunjuk Arthur yang menari-nari saat memandang Francis dari kejauhan.

Yang bisa Alfred lakukan hanya memeluk pedih itu bersamanya, sekaligus berharap—dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia tetap bisa mempertahankan perasaannya, sementara di sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Alfred hanya bisa berharap dan terus berada di sisi Arthur, sebagai adiknya. Ya, Arthur Kirkland adalah kakak kandung dari Alfred Kirkland. Mereka keluarga, terikat akan hubungan darah, bukan _cinta_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Terkadang ada saatnya di mana Alfred begitu membenci takdir. Dia benci takdir yang mempertemukan Arthur lebih dulu dengan Francis, dia benci takdir karena terlahir lebih lambat daripada Arthur. Dan yang paling dibencinya tentang takdir adalah karena dilahirkan sebagai adik kandung Arthur, padahal dia mencintainya, begitu mencintainya, lalu logika berbisik pelan, menepis pemikiran itu—<em>itu bukan cinta<em>, bisik logika lirih, _itu hanya perasaan sayang sesama saudara._

Dan semua itu terbantahkan dengan teriakan dari hatinya. Dia memberontak, tak percaya, menepis semua logika, dan mempertahankan cintanya.

Tapi betapapun Alfred membenci takdir, dia tidak dapat membenci Arthur—sumber dari sakit di hatinya. Alfred tidak bisa membenci Arthur, meskipun Arthur tidak mencintainya, walaupun Arthur mencintai pria lain. Alfred tak bisa membenci cinta itu sendiri. Jika saja dia bisa membenci Arthur—sedikit saja, mungkin akan lebih mudah baginya untuk melupakannya.

Jika saja semua orang menghilang, dan yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan juga _dia_, apakah Alfred bisa mendapatkan kembali apa yang diinginkan hatinya?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Bunga jelek."<p>

Alfred menoleh, mendapati kakaknya sedang memandang sebatang bunga mawar berwarna merah yang tergeletak di atas meja. Beberapa kali dengusan dan delikan tajam tertuju pada bunga itu. Dan tak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa yang memberikannya pada Arthur.

"Memangnya dia pikir aku ini perempuan, apa? Dasar kodok sialan!" umpatnya keras sambil menggenggam bunga yang telah kehilangan durinya itu. Walau terlihat marah, Alfred tak melihat remasan erat pada bunga itu, bunga itu masih tergenggam dengan indahnya di tangan Arthur. "Dia pikir dengan memberikanku bunga, aku akan memaafkannya apa?"

Arthur tetap menggerutu kesal, membuat Alfred menggeleng kepalanya pelan, dan bertanya dalam hati mengapa Arthur bisa begitu keras kepala untuk mengakui isi hatinya. Nyatanya, kakaknya itu tidak membuang bunga itu dan malah menaruhnya di dalam vas bunga dan membawanya ke kamar.

Sekali lagi, ada denyut menyakitkan di kala itu. Aih, kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang paling menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Ada suatu masa, dimana Alfred bisa mencintai kakaknya tanpa rasa sakit, sesak di hatinya, ataupun kecemburuan yang menusuk hatinya. Yaitu saat di mana dia hanya menganggap Arthur sebagai kakaknya, bukan sebagai orang yang dicintai, hanya sebagai keluarga yang disayanginya, kakak yang akan senantiasa melindunginya.<p>

Hidupnya bahagia, matahari bagaikan menghiasi setiap harinya, dan malam sama sekali tak menakutkan baginya, karena kebersamaannya bersama Arthur begitu menyenangkan, begitu penuh dan hidup, dan semua itu terseret dalam mimpi malamnya, membuat setiap malamnya selalu dihiasi dengan senyuman.

Arthur adalah keluarganya, kakaknya… dan hidupnya. Dia menyayangi Arthur, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Rasa posesifnya yang kian membesar dicoba ditahannya, dan angan-angannya yang kian melambung tentang Arthur tiba-tiba semakin tak terbatas.

Alfred ingin lebih, tanpa dia tahu alasannya. Dia ingin Arthur selalu ada di sampingnya—hanya melihatnya, dia ingin menyentuhnya—_memilikinya_. Dan itu semua bagai candu—mula-mula terasa biasa, lalu semakin aneh, dan pada akhirnya menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Kemudian, kotak dalam hatinya—kotak yang menahan rasa aneh namun gila itu, akhirnya semakin penuh dan susah untuk menutup. Pada titik tertentu, ada kalanya kotak itu terbuka dalam waktu yang lama. Dan titik pertama dimulai pada hari itu—hari hujan di mana Francis datang ke rumahnya, membawa sebuket bunga mawar serta senyuman menawan yang membuat Arthur merona merah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy—seorang pria dewasa, tampan, dan begitu menawan. Sudah banyak wanita yang jatuh dengan mudahnya di hadapannya. Dia adalah orang yang suka bermain dengan cinta. Namanya selalu bergulir dari satu wanita ke wanita lainnya, dari satu lelaki ke lelaki lainnya. Walau dia suka pergi ke manapun dia suka, tapi dia selalu punya alasan untuk pulang—berdiam di suatu tempat untuk menggoda, atau lebih tepatnya beradu mulut dengan teman masa kecilnya.<p>

Hanya satu rutinitas itu yang tidak berubah, berlangsung bertahun-tahun dan tak memudar—dan dia dan juga _dia_ tidak pernah bosan melakukannya. Semua itu lantas menjadi suatu kebiasaan baginya, bagi mereka berdua.

Ada satu ikatan yang terjalin erat antara Francis dan juga Arthur, begitu kuat namun di saat bersamaan tak terlihat oleh keduanya. Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya Arthur sajalah yang tidak menyadarinya—karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya, karena dia mendoktrin otaknya bahwa hanya ada pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua.

Dan semua itu membuat Alfred iri. Dia sangat iri, iri, _iri_—tidak suka—

.

.

—_benci_.

Dia benci saat mereka berdua bersama, dia kesal saat tangan itu bertautan, dia marah karena waktu Arthur hanya terbagi untuk pria itu. Dia sedih, karena bagi Arthur bukan hanya Alfred sajalah orang yang penting baginya. Dan definisi _penting_ antara Alfred dan Francis bagi Arthur sangat berbeda—tidak sama, dan itu membuatnya sedih, sakit, marah—_cemburu_.

Kemudian, pria itu datang—hujan di luar sana memukul deras, tapi pria itu tetap datang, walau udara dingin, walau dia basah kuyup, dan nyaris kena flu. Arthur membuka pintu, terkaget melihat keadaan Francis, mengumpat pelan, dan menarik tangannya masuk, lalu menggiring ke kamar mandi sambil tetap berteriak-teriak tentang hal bodoh yang dilakukan Francis.

Sementara Alfred hanya terdiam di ruang keluarga—duduk di salah satu sofa, melihat bagaimana Francis masuk ke kamar kakaknya untuk berganti pakaian, melihat wajah kakaknya yang malu-malu mengikuti Francis masuk ke kamarnya. Dan pintu pun tertutup—meninggalkan Alfred dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang membuncah hebat serta sebuket bunga basah yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Ketidaksukaan Alfred bertambah, membuat kakinya melangkah pelan ke kamar kakaknya, membuat otaknya berpikir jahil untuk mengganggu kebersamaan mereka berdua. Maka dari itu, dia memutar gagang pintu dengan perlahan, tanpa suara—agar kakaknya dan pria itu tak menyadari kehadirannya, lalu mengagetkan mereka berdua dan menarik tangan Arthur keluar, menjauh dari Francis, dan menjaganya agar tetap di sisinya—karena Arthur adalah <em>miliknya<em>.

Namun rencananya kacau seketika—bukan dia yang mengagetkan, tapi dia yang terkagetkan. Pemandangan gelap namun masih dapat ditangkap matanya terhampar jelas. Dimana kakaknya dan pria itu saling berdekatan, tangan saling merangkul satu sama lain, sampai jarak di antara mereka memendek, membuat bayangan memanjang mereka yang terciptakan oleh sinar bulan saling menyatu. Mereka berciuman, begitu intim, serta saling berbagi kehangatan—membuat Alfred geram sambil menggeretakkan giginya, tangan mengepal erat, dan kakinya tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi, lari, _menjauhi tempat itu_.

Dan saat itu dia sadar, _apa _yang sebenarnya dia rasakan untuk Kakaknya, untuk Arthur. Alfred, dia—

.

.

.

(mencintai Arthur… cinta, cinta, _cinta_…)

.

.

Dan rasa sakitnya kian memuncak.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Ini salah.<p>

Alfred tahu jika perasaan ini tidak pada tempatnya, maka dari itu dia menyembunyikannya begitu rapat—agar tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya, yang kian menguat kala hari silih berganti.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Kepala Alfred langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat Arthur dengan tangannya yang terlipat di dadanya. Alfred tersenyum lebar dari kuping ke kuping, "Ada apa, Iggy?"

Arthur melotot, "Berapa kali sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, _git_!" bentaknya.

Alfred malah tertawa kecil, mengindahkan wajah kesal di hadapannya, "Tapi aku suka panggilan itu~"

"Dan aku benci panggilan itu," tandas Arthur pelak—tanpa tahu hal itu bisa menyinggung hati adiknya.

Mulut Alfred tercebik, saat itu juga Arthur menghela nafas, "Gara-gara kau, aku jadi lupa apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Ig–" Arthur lantas mendelik ke arahnya—membuat Alfred menelan ludah seketika, "Err… Kak Arthur?"

Alfred tidak suka memanggilnya seperti itu. Kak Arthur… Kak Arthur… entah mengapa dua kata itu membuatnya menyadari betapa kokoh tembok yang menghalanginya untuk merengkuh Arthur ke pelukannya.

Arthur lantas duduk di sofa, menghadap ke Alfred, "Begini, mulai minggu depan, kita akan pergi ke Kanada. Kau masih ingat dengan sepupu kita, Matthew, kan?"

Alfred memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir pelan, "Ehm, pemuda manis yang suka menghilang itu bukan? Yang selalu membawa boneka beruang berwarna putih itu kan?"

Arthur mengangguk, "Ya. Keluarga William akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun besar-besaran untuk Matthew. Sebentar lagi kan, dia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Maka dari itu kita—"

"—diundang ke pestanya?" sela Alfred dengan nada bertanya yang langsung disambut bentakan oleh Arthur, "jangan memotong saat aku berbicara, _git_!"

"Iya, iya, maaf, Ig—Kak Arthur," kata Alfred pelan. "Lalu?"

Dengusan sebal terdengar dari Arthur yang mulai terlihat sifat kekanak-kanakannya. "Jadi kita diundang ke sana untuk membantu kelancaran pestanya. Kita sekeluarga berangkat besok lusa. Mengenai kuliahmu, kau bisa minta izin, kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Tenang saja soal itu, aku kan sudah kuliah, sudah dua puluh tahun, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Tenang saja, Iggy," jawab Alfred sambil nyengir lebar yang dilanjutkan dengan suara _ups!_ pelan karena dia kelepasan memanggil Arthur dengan sebutan Iggy lagi.

"Tenang apanya? Kau kan tukang buat masalah, jangan sampai kau tidak bisa ikut ujian karena absensimu banyak yang bolong!" tukas Arthur sambil melipat tangannya lagi di dadanya.

Alfred memutar bola matanya. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi," katanya pelan lalu terdiam sejenak, "jadi itu artinya kita sekeluarga saja yang pergi ke Kanada?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Memangnya siapa lagi yang harus ikut selain kita?"

"Francis mungkin?" tebak Alfred dengan nada pelan.

Arthur mendengus kesal seraya berdiri, "kodok mesum itu sedang tugas keluar kota! Ah, paling saat ini dia sedang di hotel bersama wanita-wanita murahan itu!" kata Arthur yang anehnya malahan kesal dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Yah, tapi itu kan bukan urusanmu, toh kalian tidak pacaran kan?" ujar Alfred pelan namun hatinya berkecamuk hebat. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bukan hanya menyakiti Arthur tapi juga dirinya?

Arthur termenung sesaat mendengarnya, ada sorot terluka di matanya—Alfred berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, karena bisa-bisa dia juga akan ikut merasakan lukanya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, pengendalian diri Arthur kembali, lalu dia mendengus kesal dan berjalan pelan menjauhi Alfred.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau minum teh. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikiranku," jawab Arthur pelan.

Alfred tersenyum, "Aku ikut! Ngomong-ngomong, buatkan aku kopi dong, Iggy!"

"_Bloody hell_! Berapa kali kubilang jangan menyebutku seperti itu, _git_!"

"Habis kau juga tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan benar, sih…"

Helaan nafas terdengar. "Diamlah, Alfred…"

Dan hal sekecil itu sanggup membuat senyum Alfred tertahan hingga malam menjelang.

Ah, indahnya hidup ini saat hanya ada dirinya dan juga Arthur di sini, saat hanya dirinyalah yang terlihat di mata Arthur, saat Alfred bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Arthur—berdua, hanya berdua saja. Dan dia pun sontak berharap, semoga saja, _semoga saja_ keadaan bisa terus seperti ini, maka Alfred tidak perlu memohon apa pun lagi untuk hidupnya nanti. Karena yang dia perlukan hanya Arthur, Arthur, dan Arthur.

Ah, betapa jahatnya pikiran itu…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Kau ini, kenapa lama sekali sih?" tanya Arthur saat dia membuka pintu kamar Alfred dan mendapati adiknya masih merapikan barang bawaannya. "Semuanya sudah menunggumu di bawah, tahu! Lagipula, aku sudah menyuruhmu kemarin untuk menyiapkan barang bawaanmu, kan? Tapi kenapa kau baru melakukannya sekarang, heh?"<p>

Alfred nyengir lebar seraya memasukkan bajunya semakin cepat, "Maaf… kemarin aku ketiduran."

Arthur menggeleng kepalanya dan lantas membantu adiknya berbenah seraya mengomel panjang lebar, sementara senyum Alfred malah terkembang semakin lebar. Kebersamaan ini baginya adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan dan seharusnya berlangsung selamanya.

"Ayo cepat, Alfred! Mereka sudah menunggu di bawah!" seru Arthur yang berjalan duluan.

"Oke, oke, oke!" jawab Alfred dengan cengiran lebar terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

"Jawabnya satu kali saja, _git_!" seru Arthur dengan nada kesal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Alfred tersenyum lembut saat menoleh ke sampingnya, saat menyadari jika Arthur tengah bersandar di bahunya—tertidur pulas. Mungkin karena persiapan yang begitu mendadak, dia tak punya waktu untuk istirahat karena sibuk dalam mengatur ulang jadwal kerjanya yang jadi berantakan karena undangan Keluarga William ini.<p>

Wajah Arthur terlihat begitu damai, begitu tenang—begitu melenakan sekaligus membius Alfred untuk menyentuhnya. Dan tanpa Alfred sadari, tangannya meraih pelan bibir Arthur—mengusapnya pelan dan menyadari betapa lembut bibir itu. Butuh pengendalian yang teramat kuat agar Alfred tidak lantas mengecup bibir itu, mengklaimnya sebagai miliknya.

Yang dia lakukan hanyalah, mendekat ke arah Arthur dan berbisik lirih di telinganya tentang tiga kata yang selalu terangkai di hatinya.

Bisikan pelan itu mengambang di udara tanpa ada jawaban—membawa rasa pedih sang pemilik suara. Tapi apa mau dikata, beginikah sakitnya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh kau cintai? Siapa yang harus disalahkan atas semua ini? Arthur, takdir, ataukah ia yang masih tetap mempertahankan perasaanya yang sejak awal memang sudah salah?

Jika demikian, bisakah beritahu bagaimana caranya—cara untuk melupakan Arthur, membuang rasa cintanya, dan kembali menyayanginya layaknya adik kepada kakaknya?

Alfred sudah lebih dari kata _banyak _memikirkan tentang cara-cara untuk melupakan Arthur. Tapi tak ada gunanya. Tak ada yang berubah. Bahkan melaksanakan satu kata dari sekian banyak rencana dalam otaknya pun dia tak mampu. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Arthur jika keberadaannya selalu, _selalu _ada di sampingnya? Alfred tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya—dia tidak _ingin_ menghentikannya. Selama hampir setengah hidupnya dia mencintai Arthur lebih dari seorang saudara, bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan itu terasa begitu lama, namun terasa kabur—entah karena Arthur yang bersandar di bahunya, ataukah desahan nafasnya yang terdengar di telinganya, atau mungkin karena Alfred yang menggenggam tangan Arthur begitu erat. Entahlah, tapi saat ini Alfred merasa amat puas, walaupun mungkin nantinya dia pasti akan berharap lebih dari ini.<p>

Yah, manusia memang tidak selalu mengenal kata puas, kan?

Dan tiba-tiba goncangan itu terjadi—mula-mula sekali, terasa pelan namun pasti. Lalu goncangan berikutnya yang membawa rasa cemas bersamanya—desas-desus gelisah mewarnai udara, membuat Arthur terjaga.

Kala goncangan itu semakin keras dan terasa mengaduk kesadaran para penumpang, Arthur akhirnya benar-benar memperoleh kesadarannya.

"Ada apa ini, Alfred?" tanya Arthur sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Para pramugari sibuk menenangkan para penumpang, himbauan untuk mengencangkan sabuk pengaman dielukan keras-keras, menantang teriakan ketakutan semua orang.

Alfred bergegas mengencangkan sabuk pengaman milik Arthur. "Entahlah, tapi yang jelas _ini_ pasti buruk."

Kegelisahan itu makin menjadi, teriakan semakin membahana, dan ketakutan bergumul erat bagai awan hitam besar yang bernaung di atasnya. Semuanya panik, saling berangkulan, dan berdoa demi keselamatan.

_Tuhan, tolong lindungi kami… kumohon biarkan kami tetap hidup…_

Rapalan itu berulang-ulang keluar dari mulut setiap orang, tersematkan di hati siapa saja. Sebagian mungkin sudah pasrah dan memeluk orang yang dikasihinya seraya berharap, tak akan ada sakit yang berkepanjangan saat malaikat maut itu datang menjemput mereka.

"Alfred… bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Arthur yang berada dalam dekapan Alfred. Tubuhnya menggigil, dan tak bisa disanggah betapa dia tiba-tiba begitu merindukan Francis. Nama itu berulang-ulang terucap pelan di hatinya. _Francis… akankah kita bisa bertemu lagi?_

"Tenanglah Arthur," Alfred tersenyum pahit, merasa semua kata-kata penenang tak akan berarti apa-apa. Bukankah sudah jelas, kita akan jatuh dan mati entah di mana? Tapi mungkin inilah saatnya. Ya, saatnya untuk mengungkapkan segalanya. Selama Arthur masih terasa hangat di dekapannya, dan selama telinganya masih mendengar semua ucapannya. Hanya saat ini waktu yang tepat.

Alfred mempererat pelukannya pada Arthur, tak memedulikan suara-suara kematian di dekatnya, sedetik kemudian, dia mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Arthur dan berbisik pelan.

"Alfred? Ada apa?"

Bisikan itu begitu pelan, namun terasa menusuk tajam, dan datang bersamaan dengan akhir dari ketakutan mereka semua.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Arthur… selalu…_"

Dan guncangan hebat itu terjadi, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit, udara yang tiba-tiba menghilang, serta pelukan dingin dari pemilik kegelapan.

_Sakit…_

_Sesak…_

_Gelap.._

(—yang Arthur tahu hanyalah rengkuhan Alfred terasa begitu hangat, dan bisikan pelan itu—namanyakah yang dipanggil?)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Di bawah guyuran hujan, Francis mempersembahkan sebatang bunga mawar pada peti mati kosong. Di sana tertulis nama yang amat dikenalnya.<p>

.

.

**_Arthur Kirkland_**

.

.

Dia adalah orang yang paling berarti baginya, namun dia pergi dan sampai kapanpun tak akan kembali. Kecelakaan pesawat itu mengambilnya dari Francis. Tak ada yang selamat—semua keluarga Kirkland dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

Entah karena apa, Francis tak memedulikan alasannya, yang dia tahu pesawat itu jatuh, dan parahnya pesawat itu memilih jurang sebagai landasannya. Sebuah jurang yang terjal, yang bahkan begitu mengerikan untuk menundukkan kepala untuk melihatnya. Bahkan puing-puing pesawat pun terasa susah untuk digapai.

Tak ada harapan.

Tak ada yang selamat.

Tidak ada Arthur lagi.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Francis memutuskan untuk tetap berada di makam itu. Dia berdiri di samping kuburan Arthur, di bawah guyuran hujan lebat yang membuat bunga mawar itu rusak—hancur menjadi beberapa helaian yang berterbangan karena kencangnya angin.

Dia terdiam, memikirkan Arthur—bagaimana bisa dia pergi begitu saja? Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkannya seorang diri di sini?

"Aku kesepian…" gumam Francis lemah, "tak ada lagi yang bisa kuajak bertengkar, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuberikan bunga mawar. Apa kau begitu membenciku sehingga kau pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kutuju?"

Air mata itu bercampur menjadi satu, dan hujan membuat kesedihan itu semakin pekat, semakin menusuk, dan begitu dalam. Ini menyakitkan. Francis sudah merencanakan segalanya—dia berniat untuk menyusul Arthur ke Kanada, dan mengejutkannya, lalu kemudian bertengkar lagi dengannya. Kemudian… mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Arthur. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka dengan kondisi saat ini, tapi dia ingin Arthur tahu perasaannya. Dia ingin memiliki Arthur, dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu merasa resah lagi saat meninggalkan Arthur. Walau ada banyak orang di sisinya, yang Francis butuhkan hanya Arthur.

Tapi semuanya musnah karena satu berita mengejutkan. Dan tak ada yang bisa Francis lakukan selain bersedih sekaligus merelakan kepergian Arthur. Karena hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan kini. Ya, hanya itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Setahun lebih semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi—yang sudah mulai terlupakan kecuali bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan, hari-hari berlangsung seperti biasa. New York adalah kota yang padat, begitu pula dengan rutinitasnya. Lihat saja bagaimana dengan dua pemuda yang saling bertengkar itu—walau ditonton oleh banyak pihak, tapi mereka tetap tak menghentikan pertengkaran mereka itu.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf," ujar si pemuda yang berambut pirang. Mata birunya terlihat begitu bersungguh-sungguh kala mengucapkannya.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, hamburger tolol!" gerutu pemuda satunya. Alisnya yang lebat bertekuk, dan mukanya nyaris berwarna merah padam lantaran emosinya yang sudah diambang batas. "Kau pikir berapa jam aku menunggumu di sini, hah? LIMA JAM! KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA, HAH?"

Pemuda bermata biru ini memejamkan matanya sejenak—agak gentar akan teriakan itu. "Iya, aku benar-benar minta maaf—kau tahu kan, kemarin aku lembur kerja, dan aku benar-benar tak sengaja ketiduran."

Si alis tebal hanya mendengus kesal lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan orang itu.

"Eh-eh-eh…! Arthuro! Tunggu sebentar!" jerit pemuda itu, sambil menyambangi langkah kaki dari pemuda yang dipanggil Arthuro itu. "Maaf, maaf! Apapun akan kulakukan deh, agar kau tidak marah lagi. Kau mau aku melakukan apa, Arthuro?"

Arthuro menoleh, sepertinya emosinya semakin mereda, "Alfred…"

Alfred tersenyum lebar, mengira Arthuro sudah tidak kesal lagi padanya, "Ya, Arthuro?"

"MATI SAJA KAU SANA!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Setahun lebih sejak kecelakaan itu, setahun lebih sejak berita yang menyatakan bahwa semua keluarga Kirkland meninggal. Nyatanya, kedua anak dari keluarga itu masih hidup dan bebas menghirup udara kebebasan—walaupun salah satunya benar-benar tidak mendapatkan kebebasan itu sendiri.<p>

Masih lekang dalam ingatan Alfred saat dia membuka matanya—ternyata terang bisa begitu menyakitkan mata—kemudian kesadaran akan rasa sakit di tubuhnya menyerangnya begitu cepat, di setiap titik tubuhnya berdenyut pelan, berlomba-lomba memberikan rasa sakit yang hebat. Detik berikutnya Alfred merasa lemah, pemikiran bahwa mati lebih menyenangkan berputar-putar di otaknya, namun saat merasakan detak jantung lemah di bawah tubuhnya, tekadnya yang semula melemah kemudian bangkit—semakin kuat layaknya baja, membuat rasa sakit itu mereda dan diam-diam menghilang.

_Dia harus menyelamatkan Arthur…_

Beruntungnya, tubuh mereka terlempar jauh dari bangkai pesawat dan nyaris terjun bebas ke jurang. Namun, roh mereka terlalu nakal untuk pergi menjauh dari wadahnya. Mereka berdua tetap hidup, walau salah satunya berada di tengah-tengah dunia. Sekarat—antara hidup dan mati.

Dan tekad Alfred menjawab semuanya. Alfred menyeret tubuh Arthur hingga tubuhnya tak kuat lagi. Saat keduanya tergeletak lemah, orang-orang datang menyelamatkan. Anehnya, tidak ada yang tahu mereka adalah korban kecelakaan pesawat. Mereka mengira mereka korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang sering terjadi karena rawannya jalan yang berdekatan dengan jurang.

Mereka langsung diberi perawatan. Alfred sadar beberapa hari kemudian, sementara Arthur harus menjalani koma selama satu minggu penuh. Saat itu Alfred senantiasa menemani Arthur. Hari pertama Alfred sadar, dia melupakan sebagian ingatannya karena trauma yang dialaminya sebelumnya. Layaknya orang linglung, dia kesulitan menjawab saat ditanyai tentang identitas dirinya. Setelah hari berlalu, yang orang-orang tahu adalah bahwa pemuda yang telah sadar itu bernama Alfred dan pemuda yang masih koma itu bernama Arthur. Hanya itu—tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Saat Arthur sadar, bertepatan dengan kembalinya seluruh ingatan Alfred—dia bisa mengingat segalanya tentang keluarganya, alasan dia berada di sini, dan cintanya pada Arthur—lantaran trauma yang diidapnya mulai bisa teratasi. Dia sudah tak takut lagi, tak gemetar lagi saat malam tiba, tidak merasa kesepian lagi karena Arthur akhirnya membuka matanya.<p>

Alfred lantas memeluk Arthur pelan, takut menyakiti tubuh kakaknya yang lemah itu. Namun saat menatap mata hijau yang terlihat bingung itu, Alfred merasa khawatir. Cepat-cepat dia memanggil dokter karena tiba-tiba Arthur memegang kepalanya dan berteriak kencang.

Dia begitu ketakutan, pemikiran buruk menyerangnya—_apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Arthur tidak mengenalinya? Kenapa Arthur terlihat begitu kesakitan?_

Dokter memvonis bahwa guncangan yang mengenai kepala Arthur menyebabkan dia kehilangan semua ingatannya. Ini berbeda dengan apa yang dialami Alfred—bukan psikis, tapi fisik. Guncangan itu membuat ingatan Arthur mengabur lalu menghilang—tidak menyisakan apapun, bahkan sebuah nama pun tidak.

Lalu saat mata hijau itu—mata yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu—menatapnya, dan bertanya dengan nada pelan namun terdengar oleh Alfred, seketika itu juga pikiran jahat dalam dirinya melesak keluar—berlomba-lomba memberikan usul—

.

.

"_Siapa aku?"_

(dan kemudian kebohongan pertama pun terucap—)

"_Arthuro Jades. Itu namamu…"_

"_Lalu kau siapa?"_

(kemudian yang kedua—)

"_Alfred F. Jones—tunanganmu," senyum kecil tercipta, "apa kau tidak ingat?"_

_Gelengan kecil, "Tidak."_

(dan seterusnya—sampai kebenaran dapat terucap.)

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Alfred bahagia dengan keadaan ini—dia bisa memiliki Arthur tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menghalangi. Dia mencintai Arthur dan begitu pula dengan Arthur—walau kebohongan harus ditambal dengan kebohongan lain. Dan dia bersyukur, karena ingatan Arthur tak kunjung datang, dan rasa curiga tak tercipta pada diri pemuda bermata hijau itu.<p>

Dia bahagia, walau ada noktah hitam—tanda rasa bersalahnya yang semakin besar saat kebohongannya semakin banyak terucap. Tapi ini seperti candu—amat susah dihilangkan, bagai memakan buah simalakama, di satu sisi, Alfred benci berbohong pada Arthur, tapi di sisi lainnya, dia tidak ingin Arthur membencinya dan menjauhinya.

Karena _demi Tuhan_, dia mencintai Arthur… dan dia—

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa, sih?"

Alfred menoleh, memandangi Arthur atau yang kini bernama Arthuro. "Tidak, tidak melamunkan apapun, kok!"

Arthuro nampak tak percaya namun dia diam saja. Dia malah menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Alfred.

"Apa ini?"

Arthuro merebahkan dirinya di samping Alfred. "Baca saja sendiri."

Alfred membaca amplop itu dan dia menyeringai lebar. "Undangan pernikahan?" tanya Alfred sambil menyeruput sodanya.

Arthuro mengangguk, "Ya, dari Berwald dan Tino. Akhirnya mereka menikah juga."

"Ya, habis itu, kita yang menyusul," ujar Alfred dengan cengiran jahilnya.

_BUUUKK!_

Bantalan sofa lantas menempel erat di muka Alfred. "Aduuuh… sakit Artie…"

"Makanya jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak, _you git!_"

"Kata itu lagi, kau itu tidak pernah berubah ya?" gumam Alfred sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Entahlah, aku selalu keceplosan mengucapkan kata itu. Memang dulu aku sering mengatakannya, ya?"

Alfred mengangkat bahunya sekali. "Yah, begitulah." Kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup bibir Arthuro, membuat wajah si pemuda manis itu memerah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" gerutunya kesal, tidak menyangka mendapatkan kecupan dari Alfred. Dasar tukang cari kesempatan!

"Gak apa-apa kan, kita kan sudah bertunangan," jawab Alfred pelan seraya mengecup cincin di jari manis Arthuro.

"Tutup mulutmu, _hamburger git_!" kata Arthuro dengan muka merah padam, yang dijawab dengan tawa kecil penuh makna.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Setelah akhirnya hura-hara mereda, Arthuro beranjak ke dapur dan duduk di ruang makan. Dia menatap bunga mawar yang berada di dalam vas bunga. Helaian kelopaknya mulai menghitam, namun wanginya tetap tercium.<p>

Keheningan lantas tercipta kala itu. Ada desir aneh saat Arthuro menatap bunga mawar itu—apa yang berbeda dari bunga lainnya? Kenapa harus bunga mawar? Karena warna merah pekatnya? Karena wanginya? Atau karena durinya yang tajam?

"Aku benci bunga mawar," gumam Arthuro pelan sehingga hanya dia dan mawar itu saja yang bisa mendengar, namun tak ada nada kesal terselip di suaranya, melainkan hanya ada senyuman kecil dan pandangan penuh arti yang tercipta di sana.

Ya, Arthuro benci bunga mawar, tapi entah mengapa selalu saja ada bunga mawar yang mengisi vas bunga di kamarnya, di ruang tamu, di meja ruang makan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, namun setiap melihat bunga mawar itu, mulutnya selalu berkata benci namun hatinya merasakan rindu mendalam yang _anehnya_, dia tidak tahu tertuju untuk siapa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ending yang garing… -.-a**

**Maaf juga ga ada warning soal incest-nya, yah itu ada alasan tertentu sih. Kok aku jadi bingung sendiri ya?#guling2**

**Btw, nama Arthur juga ngarang indah. Speechless…**

**Errrr…**

**.**

**.**

**Review please….?**


End file.
